A Beautiful Soul
by Little Minamino
Summary: During the Chapter Black Saga. Following the incident at the Rokurokubi estate Botan realizes Kurama is upset with her. But why? Because she lost her soul? Well so did Kuwabara and Hiei and Kurama wasn't mad at them! KuBo


**A Beautiful Soul**

* * *

Kurama was angry with her. No one else knew but Botan could tell. She was at a loss, though, to know what it was that had him so upset. She tried asking him on the way down to the first floor of the twisted house but he just shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it just then. Instead she had to wait until Kaito's soul was returned and Koenma and Genkai had finished explaining what was happening with Makai and the tunnel.

She was afraid she wouldn't get the chance to ask him at all when Genkai ordered them all to bed. As it turned out, since Hiei was gone, there were enough bedrooms for everyone to bunk two in a room. This meant she'd have to sneak out past Genkai but something told her the old psychic wouldn't care much.

She was right. Genkai didn't so much as stir from her meditation as Botan quietly left the room. She eased the door shut behind her and her movements halted for just a moment when she spotted Kurama leaning against the wall opposite her. He was looking to the left and his eyes were shaded by his bangs. To anyone else he just looked thoughtful, but Botan knew better.

Kurama was still angry with her.

"I suppose it's alright for us to talk now?" Botan asked and Kurama looked up. He stared at her for a moment and she started to feel a bit uneasy before he nodded once and pushed away from the wall.

"Where are you going?" She said as he started down the hall to an unknown part of the house.

He didn't pause. "Yana has informed me that there is a kitchen at the end of the hall. I would like some tea, if you'd care to join me."

It wasn't a request, it was an order, but Botan nodded anyway and fell into step behind him.

The kitchen was surprisingly nice considering it was in such a warped house. The appliances looked brand new, though the counter tops should probably be replaced soon. Of course that didn't stop Botan from sitting on them as she silently watched the red head hunt around the cabinets for a kettle and some tea.

"There's green tea and jasmine. Which would you like?"

"Jasmine please." Botan said and Kurama nodded.

Not five minutes later Botan had a steaming mug of perfectly steeped jasmine tea. She absently wondered how Kurama managed to make it come out so perfectly. Hers always ended up either to weak or much too strong.

"You're probably curious why I invited you here."

"A little," Botan said, sipping her tea. "I know you're upset with me, I just don't know what I did."

Kurama looked incredulous. "You honestly have no idea?"

Botan shrugged. "Not really."

"You lost your soul Botan." Kurama said. "In a very foolish manner."

"That's not very fair," Botan said with a pout. "I wasn't the only one. Hiei practically gave his away!"

"Hiei is far too arrogant for his own good and Kuwabara was taken by surprise. You, however, have neither excuse."

"That's not true! I was really surprised! Kaito took Kuwabara's soul without him ever breaking the rules!"

"The rules were more complicated than any of us thought," Kurama said. "But that doesn't explain why you felt the need to say 'hot' yourself."

"Well…I…It's just that—what does it matter anyway?"

"Pardon?"

"Losing my soul? You got it back and even if you didn't Genkai would have helped me. It's not like I was in any real danger. Hiei or Kuwabara either for that matter."

"We didn't know that at the time." Kurama said. "As far as we knew, Kaito meant to kill us all. He even threatened to damage your souls, though I don't think he would truly have done it."

"He did?" Botan said, obviously surprised. "Why?"

"Power can be addicting," Kurama said. "The weak are especially drawn to it."

"That's a little scary…I didn't even know…"

"You couldn't have known. Kaito had your soul."

"It was an accident!"

"You were careless."

"Alright, maybe I was. But it all worked out in the end didn't it? You protected us, just like you always do."

"It was your soul he was going to hurt." Kurama said. "Do you have any idea how I felt watching him carry your very essence in his hands."

"My soul? Why only mine?"

"He said he liked yours best, though I'm sure he had other reasons as well."

"Like what?"

By this time both of their teas had gone cold but Botan didn't care as Kurama set his mug aside and moved closer. She felt only mildly nervous but mostly excited as he stopped right in front of her and leaned in, his palms flat against the countertop on either side of her hips. A shiver teased the base of her spine but she managed to suppress it as she carefully watched him; wondering what he would do.

"He probably knows I like yours best as well."

Botan blinked. "My…what?"

"Your soul Botan," Kurama said. "You have a beautiful soul."

Botan blushed and stammered out denials but stopped abruptly when Kurama's finger rested against her lips. Her eyes were wide and her breath was short as she waited for him to speak.

"I was scared for you." He said. "I was worried your soul wouldn't return even if Kaito was defeated. I was worried I wouldn't defeat him at all."

"That's impossible," Botan said, her voice barely a whisper. "You'll always save me."

"I'll always try."

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"I…do you like me?"

This time Kurama blinked. "Of course I do Botan."

She shook her head, her blush darker than before. "No, I mean…do you _like_ me? Because I…really like you. A lot."

Kurama's eyebrow lifted just a bit and the corner of his lips turned up in a light smirk. "Do you now?"

Botan nodded, silently cursing herself for having said anything at all.

"That's good to know." He said and she looked up in surprise as his warm breath brushed against her lips. "Because I feel the same."

"R-really?" Botan asked, surprised and just a little wary.

"Mmhm," Kurama said before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. He waited until Botan's posture relaxed before he pressed closer, his mouth not quite demanding against her own.

This time Botan couldn't stop the shudder that raced up her spine as she reached up and cradled Kurama's face in her hands. She giggled against his lips as his own came up to rest on her waist, brushing against her sensitive sides. Kurama broke the kiss with a mischievous grin.

"Ticklish are you?"

Botan looked mildly terrified. "N-no…"

Another brush of his fingers and she squealed; wriggling in an attempt to escape.

"Liar." He said. "But it's alright. We'll save that for another time."

"What other time?" She asked but he just shook his head and kissed her again. This time it was harsher, deeper, and Botan moaned as his fingers threaded through her loose hair and his tongue playfully ran across her lower lip. His right hand was creeping suspiciously low on her back when a sudden shout had Botan pulling away from Kurama in surprise and embarrassment.

"What the hell!" Yusuke shouted. "Since when were you guys together!"

Kurama frowned, obviously annoyed, while Botan merely looked away; completely mortified.

"Only recently," Kurama said and Botan glanced at him in surprise. She hadn't thought he'd consider what happened between them as the start of a relationship. Not that she was upset of course. "What do you need?"

"Just water," Yusuke said as he stepped into the kitchen and started hunting for a glass. "Don't let me stop you."

Regardless of his words neither Kurama nor Botan moved until the Spirit Detective had his water and left the room with a cheeky wave.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." He said with a grin before he was finally gone.

"…That doesn't leave much out." Botan muttered and Kurama chuckled.

"I suppose not."

"So…" Botan started, afraid to ask. "Does this mean…we're dating?"

There was a brief flash of gold behind Kurama's eyes and Botan wondered just what he was thinking.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you go? Thieves are notoriously possessive."

Botan ducked her head but this time it was from shy pleasure. She'd been worried he'd reject her.

"Botan." Kurama tilted her chin up with the tips of his fingers.

She was about to respond when he leaned in and kissed her softly. She sighed as he drew back feeling just a bit disappointed.

"We need to sleep. Tomorrow will be an exhausting day."

"Can I…stay with you?"

Kurama looked at her sharply as if he were judging her. After a moment he smiled softly and shook his head.

"I don't think that would be very wise. Not tonight at least. Besides, all the rooms are taken."

Realizing what he must be thinking Botan's eyes went wide in horror. "I-I didn't mean—."

"I know what you meant Botan. I'm saying it for my own sake. I don't think I would be much of a gentleman tonight."

"…I wouldn't particularly mind…"

Kurama made a noise that sounded almost like a groan. "Don't tempt me. Now get to bed. It's late."

Botan nodded and kissed his cheek quickly in thanks as he helped her down from her seat on the counter. She wandered back to her room in a mild daze, happily reliving the last half hour again and again. When she pushed the door open, Genkai was still sitting in the same place though her eyes opened at the ferry girl's arrival.

"That's a shame. I had a bet with the dimwit that you wouldn't be back tonight."

Botan just blushed darkly and hurried to bed, burring herself beneath the covers and waiting for sleep. Perhaps she'd get lucky and dream about her red-haired prince.

End A Beautiful Soul

* * *

Kaliea: It's not my best but considering I sat down and wrote this in like, ten minutes, I don't think it's too bad. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. I love getting feedback. With luck I'll have the next chapter of DOS out soon so if you're waiting I apologize and hope this tides you over. Till next time, ja ne!


End file.
